The Secret of the Winx
by blackkitten13
Summary: There is a special worls in the magic dimension called Never. Tinkerbell, a fairy of this world discovers she has a long-lost twin sister, and she is determined to no longer keep their two worlds separate, nor each other apart ever again. BASED OFF OF SECRET OF THE WINGS
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_There is a world in the magic dimension that is very special. The world is called Never. In the center of this world, is a place called the Hollow. It is where the fairies and wizards of this world live. Another special thing is that the wizards have the ability to fly, like the fairies. The ruler of this world is a kind fairy named Queen Clarion, and by her side is her young daughter. But we will get to that later. _

_In the Hollow, all four seasons exist at once and a tree that makes fairy dust resides here as well, and allows everyone to fly. However, there is a rule that no one from the warm seasons can go into winter, and the people from winter cannot cross into the warm seasons. _

_"But why, Mother?" The young princess asked the queen. "Why are we forbidden to cross?" The queen sighed and told the young fairy the story._

_"Long ago, there were was a wizard and a fairy who fell in love. The fairy was from the warm seasons, the wizard from winter. Everyday at sunset, they would meet at the border where spring touched winter. As their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each others' worlds. They disregarded the dangers and crossed. The wizard lost the ability to fly, and his body wouldn't accept any more fairy dust. So, your grandmother, may her soul rest in peace, decreed that no one may cross the border, to stop this from happening again."_

_"What happened to the fairy and the wizard?"_

_"They had to say good-bye." said the queen, choking back a cry._

_"Are you okay, Mother?" The princess asked. Clarion nodded. _

_"I'm alright. Why don't we head back to the palace? It's almost your bedtime."_

_"Aw, Mother!" The young girl cried, "I don't want to go to bed!" Clarion laughed and smiled. She picked up the girl._

_"I'll tell you another story when we get back."_

_"F-fine." The girl yawned and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. _

_"You are my pride and joy, my little Tinkerbell."_


	2. Chapter 1: Across the Border

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER **

Tinkerbell, now a young fifteen year old fairy, was still on bed.

"Your highness," said a voice as a knocking on the door could be heard. "It's time to wake up"

"Five more minutes." Tinkerbell yawned. She turned over on her bed and pulled the blankets up closer to her face. The door opened fully and one of the queen's advisors walked in.

"Your highness, it is almost noon." She said, "Please Get. Up."

"Fine...fine..." Tinkerbell pushed the blanket off of her. Her blanket fell to the floor, along with a basket, only half finished with the bottom missing. The advisor picked the basket as Tinkerbell walked to her closet.

"Tinkering away again, are we?" She asked.

"Yep." Tink said, pulling a green t-shirt from her closet. "Ypu know me, Mary. I'm always making something. Can't keep my hands still for one second." Tinkerbell pulled out a pair of dark blue jean capris and her lucky green sneakers. She quickly put her clothes on.

"Ready!" Tink said happily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mary said, standing in the door way.

"Uh...I don't think so."

"Your hair." Tinkerbell looked into the mirror on her bedside table. It literally looked liked birds, rats and bees had decided to visit her during the night.

"Oh. Right." She picked up the brush next to the mirror and began to brush her shoulder length, blonde hair. Her blue eyes wondered to a calender. It was March 15th. "Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Will my mother be busy today? I wanted to take a walk around the Hollow like we always do for my birthday."

"I'm sorry, my dear." Mary said. "Something important came up this morning. Your mother will be busy all day."- she turned to leave. "I'm sorry." The door shut behind her.

Tink sighed as she finished brushing her hair. She's always busy. She thought But mother has always made time for me. I don't understand why she couldn't be with me now. She never tells me anything like she used to.

Tinkerbell sighed as she pulled her blonde hair into a bun on the top of her head and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Perfect."

* * *

Tink had decided to go for a walk in the Autumn Forest. It was warm, and nice and so bright out there today, how could she not?

"Watch out! " a familiar voice called out to her. "Runaway bunnies!" Before Tinkerbell could understand what had just been said, several same bunnies ran into Tink, and managed to push her to the ground.

"Sorry, Tink." Fawn said as she flew over to Tinkerbell. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Fawn, the fairy of animals, was one of Tink's best friends. She had very long brown hair she kept in a braid that began on the top of her head and went down the to her thigh. Fawn had fair skin, with a bit of a tan, chestnut brown eyes and some freckles on her cheeks. Right now, Fawn was in her winx form, with a sleeveless, orange tunic, light brown leggings and orange flats. Dragonfly like wings, tinted orange, were on her back.

Fawn landed next to her, pulled off a couple bunnies and finally helped Tink up.

"It's alright, Fawn and thanks." Tinkerbell said. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for the animals to cross the borders. Someone from winter is helping them cross into spring, Mom's helping them cross into summer and Dad's helping them cross into autumn. I decided to help these little guys cross over into winter."

"You're going to the border?" Tink asked curiously. Fawn nodded. "Need any help?"

"You bet I do!" Fawn said cheerily, with a hint of relief. Tinkerbell simled brightly and transformed. Her clothing melted away into a strapless green dress, with triangles cut out of the bottom, green flats with cotton balls on the ends and a pair of small fairy wings on her back, tinted green.

The two friends led the animals to the border where autumn met winter. Tink flew to the border, but Fawn caught her shoulder.

"Tink, you know we're not allowed to cross the border!" She said. "We just help the animals cross."

"Yeah, I know." Tinkerbell sighed, "My mother told me the story a million and one times."

"Just making sure. Let's get a move on. The girls and I whipped up a surprise for your birthday."

They had arrived at the border and ushered several of the animals across. Unfortunately, the rest of the creatures had fallen asleep.

"Come on!" Fawn groaned. She flew over to the animals and attempted to wake them up. Meanwhile, Tink had decided to try a little experiment.

The young fairy walked to the the border and stuck her hand quickly in before pulling it out. Nothing happened. Time for step two. She closed her eyes and flew over into the snow.

It was cold. But it was a good kind of cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. There were several pine tree, with layers of snow on their branches. A light flurry of snow was falling. Tinker Bell smiled brightly. Then she caught sight of her hand. It had begun to shimmer brightly. Her whole body was glowing, with her wings glowing the most.

"Woah." She breathed. The glow on her body and wings began to fade and she transformed back to into her human form.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her waist and quickly jerked her back into the Autumn Forest.

"Are you crazy?!" Fawn said as she untied the cord around Tink's waist. "What were you doing in the Winter Woods?!"

"I was curious!" Tinkerbell replied, "But Fawn, my wings and body were-"

"You're as cold as ice!" Fawn pulled Tink to her feet. "We need to get you to a doctor NOW!"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Fawn." Tinkerbell said to her friend. "I'm perfectly fine. If you would just listen to me-"

"You can tell me later, okay?" Fawn answered, now back in her orange sports jersey, blue jean shorts and brown high tops. "The nurse promised not to tell your mother, and neither will I. What were you doing over there in the first place?"

"You know me, Fawn." Tink said witha smile. "I'm just really curious about everything." Fawn sighed.

"I know. I know. I also know that curiosity of yours leads to trouble."

"Name one time." Fawn smirked.

"The time you destroyed the Spring Festival..."

"I was eleven!" Tink retaliated. "And besides, I fixed everything, didn't I?"

"Or that time you broke the Moonstone?"

"Okay, that wasn't even my fault...sort of...but it turned out to be a good thing, right? The Moonstone shards made more blue fairy dust then ever!"

"Ugh. Fine." Fawn groaned, giving up.

"TINKERBELL!" said a chorus of voices from outside the hospital room. The rest of the girls ran in. First was Rosetta, with her pale skin, bright green eyes and perfectly done red hair, came in. She had on a red blazer, pink pencil skirt and red heels. Most of the wizards agreed that she was the most beautiful fairy in the world.

Following her was Iridessa, with dark skin, golden eyes and braided hair that was held back in a bun similar to Tink's. She wore a yellow sweater dress and dark brown boots. A expression of worry was plastered on her face

Then came in was Silvermist. Her pale skin and blue eyes were complemented by her long midnight blue hair. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a rain cloud on the front, a pair of blue jeans and sandals. She loooked as worried as the rest did.

Finally, Vidia walked in. She had very pale skin, (which was strange since she spent most of her time in the sun) wild violet eyes and black hair she kept in a ponytail. She wore her usual clothing, a black tank top, a dark purple skirt, torn black leggings, dark purple boots and fishnet gloves. Vidia didn't seemed as worried as the rest, most likely that she was used to these kinds of situations, due to the fact that her mother was in the hospital most of the time.

"Are you alright?" Rosetta said in her southern accent.

"I'm fine." Tink told the four. "The doctor said I can go home soon. But guys, I really need to tell you something."

"What were you thinking crossing the border?!" Iridessa said, concern still in her voice. "You could have gotten hurt! Or worse!"

" 'Dessa, I'm fine. But I really need to talk to all of you once I get out of this place."

"Alright, Tink." Silvermist said "But you still owe us an explanation!"

* * *

Once Tinkerbell got out of the hospital, she pulled her friends away from any crowds.

"Tink," Vidia asked the girl, "What is this thing that is so important you just have to tell us?"

"Alright, I know this is going to sound crazy but..." Tink held her breath for a moment. "When I entered the Winter Woods, my wings and my entire body began to glow."

The five fairies stared at each other and then at Tinkerbell.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Iridessa asked. Tink nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I was seeing! Fawn saw it too!" They all turned to the tomboy.

"Tink," she said with sincerity in her voice, "I didn't see anything. The snow was clouding my view."

Tinkerbell stood there in shock. She shook her head and tired to forget about the whole thing.

"You're right." She lied. "I was probably just seeing things."

"Good." Rosetta said cheerfully. "Now, come on! We planned an entire party for you!"

* * *

That night, as the moon rose, Tinkerbell returned home. After depositing some things in her room, Tinkerbell hurried down to the Royal Library. Once she arrived, Tink began to look though the titles of the books, hoping to find the book she was looking for.

"No...no...no..." she mumbled to herself as she looked through the titles. "Oh come on, I know I've heard someone mention that book before...Finally! Here it is!" Tinkerbell pulled a dusty, old book off of the shelf and ran with it to a nearby table. She opened the book, blew off the dust and began her research.

"Okay...I already know that, everyone does...and here it is!" She cheered as she found the page. Tink leaned in and almost gasped in anger and surprise. The ink was smeared and faded over several words. She sighed.

"Might as well as to read what I can." She told herself. " 'When wings shine...there were twin...with the power...the power to what? Oh come on!" Tink slammed the book shut it frustration.

"Are you alright, your highness?" asked the librarian, who finally noticed the young princess.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." she answered. The librarian looked over at the book she was reading.

"If you don't mind me asking, Princess," he asked. "But, why in the Never are you reading a book like this?"

"Uh...summer project?" Tink lied. Fortunately, he believed her. "But some of the writing is unreadable. Can you tell me what it says?" The librarian sighed.

"I can not. The only one who knows what the writing says is the Keeper."

"Keeper?" Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow. His saying had caught her interest.

"He writes the books. He is the keeper of all knowledge in the Never."

"Great! Where is he? I really need to speak with him!" She smiled brightly.

"You can't." All Tink's hopes were crushed. "He lives in the Winter Woods. And you know the rule, princess." Tinkerbell groaned.

"I know." And with that, she left the library. On her way back to her room, an idea popped into her head.

A feet picked up their speed and she ran back to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Where is it?" Tink said as she ran to her closet and pulled out a large box, which was fillex to the brim with a random assortment of objects. A smile lit up her face as Tink pulled out what she was looking for. It was a bolt of thick, green fabric.

* * *

That night, the young princess stayed up half of the night, making herself a warm coat. Tinkerbell had to do this. She was going to cross the border into the Winter Woods, and no one was going to stop her.


End file.
